


We found love on a...football pitch

by ClexaOtaim



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character of Color, POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaOtaim/pseuds/ClexaOtaim
Summary: “We’re both referees for this little league game and your calls suck.” (Prompt)A Sanvers One-Shot





	We found love on a...football pitch

Alex growled in frustration as yet again the other referee whistled the game to a stop to yellow card one of the players. This was getting beyond ridiculous. Alex has been watching the game like a hawk and she was pretty sure that the girl had attempted a tackle and just slid into the other girl by accident. But whistle-happy over there was determined to rule over this game as if she was refereeing for the NFL itself. This was little league, there was simply no need to be this harsh. 

“Okay, back in play! Martinez, next time it’ll be a red card. Ready…go!” She blew her whistle again and Alex winced. Damn, she loved that thing. 

As the girls continued the game Alex made her way over to the other woman. She was quite small in stature, with tan-brown skin, and wavy black curls that were dancing in the cold wind. Her dark brown eyes were fixated on the game, watching every move the girls made. Alex stood beside her quietly, also watching the game. 

“Did you want something?”

Alex startled as the other woman spoke. What?”

“You came over. Did you want something?”

“No.”

“Then shouldn’t you be over there? I’ve got this side covered.”

Alex huffed, her breath becoming mist in the cold, floating away from her like a ghost. “You’re being a little harsh don’t you think?”

The woman frowned. “I simply thought you’d oversee more over there.”

“Not on me, on the girls. You’ve given 4 yellow cards already.”

“I’m aware.”

Damn, she was a stubborn one. “Well, don’t you think you’re being too hard on them? Its little league.”

The woman turned to her, taking her in properly for the first time. “I take this seriously. What’s wrong with that?”

Alex shrugged. “Nothing. But they’re seven year olds, not professional athletes.”

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she returned her focus to the game. They had been playing fairly well this afternoon despite the cold. Alex only refereed when she was needed, but she did enjoy working with the little tykes when she could. It filled the hole in her life that she would one day fill with children of her own, but until she found herself a wife, she was content with this. She was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of a whistle blowing. Again. 

“Foul! Martinez, red card! Off the pitch! Razorbacks, bring on your sub!”

Rolling her eyes, Alex jogged towards the commotion. Alana Martinez, the girl that the other referee was trying to send off was almost in tears. Alex sighed and ushered the girl towards the bench, sitting her down as the team’s coach started towards the other referee and began to argue with her. Alex turned back to the little girl in front of her. 

“What happened, honey?”

“I don’t know…I was dribbling towards the goal, then Marsha Davies pushed me so I pushed her back and got sent off.”

“Okay, let me see if I can sort this out. You stay right here, get some water and an orange slice.”

Alex jogged back towards the Razorbacks coach and the other referee who were still arguing heatedly. “Hey! What’s going on?”

“She’s sent Martinez off for nothing! Nothing! She’s yellow carded half my team now she’s sent one off, Alex, she’s the worst referee I’ve ever had!”

“Okay, John, let’s just try to talk it out. Excuse me? Miss?”

She waved the other referee over who raised an eyebrow and walked over. “Yes?”

“Why’d you send her off?”

The woman scoffed. “Isn’t it obvious? She pushed the other team’s player. That’s a foul.”

“She said the other girl pushed her first.”

“Not what I saw.”

The coach put his hands in the air. “Unbelievable! I tell ya, this woman is insufferable!”

Alex put a calming hand on his back. “Go back to the bench, John. I think Martinez could use pep talk.”

The other woman was walking away already, so Alex grabbed her arm to stop her. “Hey, we’re not done.”

The woman turned quickly, removing Alex’s hand from her arm and moving to place her arm behind her back in a hold but Alex easily slipped away, her MMA training taught her better than that. 

The woman looked surprised, and was staring at Alex in disbelief. “How did you do that?”

Alex was also in disbelief. “Did you just try to put a hold on me? What, were you gonna arrest me?”

The woman cocked her head to the side. “How’d you know I was a cop?”

Alex shrugged. “It’s a typical police hold. Doesn’t do too much damage, easy to get cuffs on.” 

“You in the force?”

“No.”

“Military?”

“No. Now, about Martinez.”

The woman rolled her eyes and sighed. “What about her?”

Alex crossed her arms. “It’s like you’ve singled her out the entire game. Her and the Razorbacks. Anybody would think you’re fan of the other team.”

She rolled her eyes again. “I’m not a fan of any team, I just do this in my spare time. Anyone would think you’re a Razorback fan.”

“Me and John go back a while. He was coaching that team when my sister was in it.”

“How nice. She still pushed a player, it’s a foul.”

Alex shook her head. “You know for a cop, your calls suck.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Well, you’re supposed to be fair, and from what I’ve seen, you’re not. You’re yellow carding and sending off SEVEN YEAR OLDS.”

A small smile played on the other woman’s lips. “Fine. I’ll let Martinez back on the field. On one condition.”

Alex frowned. “What?”

“You go to dinner with me, Saturday night.”

Alex raised her eyebrows. “Seriously? We’ve done nothing but fight.”

The woman smirked devilishly. “I know. I like the feisty ones. Name’s Maggie by the way.”

Alex was left open mouthed as she sauntered back across the pitch and whistled to signal the match beginning again. 

“Martinez! Back in play! Razorback sub, back on the bench! Ready…go!”

Alex admired her from afar. She was gorgeous, that much was obvious. But damn…that attitude. She seemed like a handful. But she was DEO Agent Alex Danvers. She held degrees in Bioengineering and Medicine, was trained in Taekwondo, Karate, Krav Maga and Kickboxing, she had fought Kryptonians and Martians, and she was Supergirl’s sister. She could handle this handful. 

As the game came to a close, she exchanged numbers with her. Her hand brushed against Maggie’s, they felt delicate and soft. Alex smirked at her.

“I can’t believe you asked me out. At a little league game.”

Maggie smiled at her. “Well, it’s not often I get put in my place, especially at little league games.”

Alex laughed. “So…see you Saturday?”

Maggie nodded and kissed her on the cheek, her lips leaving a searing heat on Alex’s skin. “8 sharp. I’ll pick you up. Hope you don’t mind motorcycles.”

As she sashayed away, Maggie caught her eye across the pitch, and Alex cheekily winked at her. This was a game she could play.


End file.
